Con Ausencia de Ti
by taby16
Summary: [TAIORA] [ONESHOT]…Si te alejas de mi vida, no sabría como vivir, pero aunque yo quisiera no sabría como olvidarte…


Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary[TAIORA [ONESHOT…Si te alejas de mi vida, no sabría como vivir, pero aunque quisiera no sabría como olvidarte…

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

----Flash back---- ----Fin del Flash back-----

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CON AUSENCIA DE TI**

Estaba echado en el césped de aquel parque…sólo recordando lo que lo hacía feliz…pero en sus rostro el dolor se marcaba, la tristeza se hacia presente en su mirada…

**-"**Te recuerdo aún no queriéndote recordar, sabía que algo me ocultabas, pero hasta ahora no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes…¿por qué?"…

**-----------------Flashback------------------**

Él estaba junto a ella, mirándola dormir, sólo la noche había sido testigo de lo que ocurrió allí. La miraba, ella siempre sería suya, así siempre estaría con ella. Al menos él lo veía así…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, como si todavía el cansancio de apoderara de ella. Se encontró con la mirada que le entregó todo el amor que podía dar y ella sonrió dulcemente mientras su mente guardaba este momento.

-Buenos días, ángel mío.-dijo Tai besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Buenos días.-dijo ella, pero con una sonrisa débil.

-¿Te pasa algo?.-preguntó el preocupado ¿qué podría ponerla triste?

-No, no es nada, sólo que no me siento muy bien…

-Si quieres voy a la farmacia y te traigo algo.-dijo mientras trataba de salir de la cama, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No, así está bien. Quiero que este momento sea eterno.-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Este abrazo, es diferente…hasta sus besos, no son iguales….siento que…se despide de mi…NO!"… Sora hay algo que te pasa, lo puedo sentir…¿qué es?...¿acaso, ya no me quieres?.

-No seas tonto, yo te amo. No me pasa nada, sólo quédate a mi lado.

Sus palabras se oían seguras, pero con el tono un poco lleno de tristeza…

**-----------Fin del flashback----------**

-"Te dije que mi vida sólo es vida contigo, te dije que mis noches sólo son noches contigo, te dije todo sin saber que te irías de mi lado, no quiero saber que todo ha acabado, todavía no lo comprende mi corazón, porque te sigo amando, creo que cada vez más y sin olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado...yo TE AMO…"

**-----------------Flashback------------------**

Se encontraba en un parque hermoso, ellos estaban echados, abrasados con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo sus respiraciones…

-Sora…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.-dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

Ella los abrió lentamente-Sabes que yo también quiero lo mismo… "pero tengo que irme"-una lagrima rebelde caía por su mejilla.

-Cásate conmigo.-dijo en un suspiro.-Se mi esposa, cásate conmigo.-dijo ahora mirándola.-¿Qué dices?.

-Pues me encantaría ser tu esposa, hacia estaría contigo toda la vida…

Él la beso con esa pasión que arde aún con verla, con ese amor que quema como el fuego. Ella en sus besos sentía que sería más difícil su partida.

-¿Me prometes una cosa?.-dijo él cuando el beso tuvo fin.

-¿Qué?.

-Prométeme que estarás conmigo para siempre.-dijo él mientras le daba un beso fugas.

-Yo…te lo prometo, siempre seré tuya…

**--------------Fin del Flashback----------------**

-"¡¡Me dijiste que estaríamos juntos!!...¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?...ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, tú ya te alejaste a pesar de mis ruegos y mis ganas...he pasado todos mis días pensando en ti, pensado en la promesa que habíamos de cumplir, pero veo que eso sólo quedará en un simple recuerdo, recuerdo que quizá sólo quede en mi mente y en este corazón que no te olvida…"

**-----------------Flashback------------------**

-Tai hay algo que tengo que decirte.-dijo sentando en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?, me preocupas.-dijo él sentándose junto a ella.

-Pues, tengo que partir.-dijo mientras sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban su dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.

-Tienes que olvidarme.-sus lagrimas caían como cascada por sus mejillas

-No, eso nunca, prefiero morir-le cogió de las manos-Yo iré contigo, ya verás que estaremos juntos, como nuestra promesa.-dijo él mientras gotas saladas caían por sus ojos.

-No lo hagas más difícil, sólo déjame ir

-Eso NUNCA…no me pidas que lo haga…por favor….no lo hagas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sino lo hago sé que acabará nuestra felicidad, por favor olvídate de mí.-dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

-Sora…no, me rompes el corazón, te lo pido, te suplico, no te vayas…sé que a veces soy muy despistado, o que a veces te hago muchas bromas, pero yo te amo…en serio YO TE AMO…-Desesperado la abrazó, se aferró a sus labios esperando a que todo lo que pasó fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Cuantas ganas le dieron de decir que 'No', que se quedaría con él así como la había prometido, pero no podía ¡no hora!… no sabría si pronto lo entendería, pero ella por ahora nada podía decir excepto un 'Adiós'

-Taichi yo te amo, siempre lo haré, pero tengo que partir y olvidarme de ti…-le dio el ultimo beso y salió corriendo del lugar, él salió detrás de ella, pero…

-No, no lo hagas. Ya no te acerques más a mí, lo harás más difícil de lo que ya es…no te acerque más.-El se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido, destrozado, la miró alejarse y cuanto se odio por haberle hecho caso, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, mientras por su mente idea todo lo que es estar a su lado….

Tu amor me indica la pureza

De cada día un su poderoso amanecer.

Con tus pupilas se crea la armonía

En cada flor que acaba de nacer.

Di como quieres que te aparte,

Si vives dentro de mí ser.

Tendría que faltarme el aire,

Para yo que te deje de querer.

Cansados después de cada noche acompañados por lo azul.

No dejo que te apartes porque quiero ser tu luz.

Quiero beber del néctar de tu vida,

Para así ser parte de tu infinita alegría.

Desbordas los más grandes tesoros con tu voz y melodía

Te has vuelto la razón de cada uno de mis suspiros.

Por cada toque y cada beso no hay nada que yo no diera.

Sabes que hasta el más fuerte huracán se quedaría preso en un "te quiero"

Dicho todo esto ¿cómo pretendes que me aleje?

Sería quitarle a las rosas toda su finura.

Sería partir la tierra con mil amarguras.

Ni siquiera haré el intento de borrarte si quiera de mi piel.

Para olvidarte tendría que arrancar todos tus besos,

Decirle al alba que le devuelva este inmenso deseo.

Incendiar toda mi alma hasta que se borre tu mirada

Tener que matar mis ganas de saborear tus labios en la mañana.

**----------------Fin del Flashback-------------------**

-"Te pienso …¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, si sólo sé pensar en ti…que estupidez la mía haberte dejado ir, pero eso es lo que quería y ahora estoy sin ti. Han pasado ya cuatro años y no sé nada de ti, no sé si regresaras o si algún día te volveré a ver, pero me dejaste marcado, pues a ti sólo te he amado…"-Se puso de pie, secando un pequeño símbolo de su tristeza. ¿Cuántas noches habían pasado y él seguía llorando?, no lo sabía, pero llorar, llorar…Sí, un hombre también llora. No es difícil de expresar, pues tiene un corazón que ha amado, porque no hay nadie que de un remedio eficaz para olvidar de la noche a la mañana cuando se ha querido hasta sangrar, cuando se ha querido demasiado.

Caminó por aquel parque, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en ella, la vio no lo podía creer. ¿Era ella o sólo su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada?, sin preguntárselo mil veces fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

Se paró frente a ella con miles de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. La había extrañado, pero-"¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ¿y si ella me ha olvidado?, entonces por las puras la habría encontrado..."

Ella sorprendida por verlo de nuevo, quería decirle la verdad, la razón por la cual ella se fue, pero no le salían las palabras, sólo lo miraba, contemplaba aquellos ojos…

-Sora… has regresado…-fue lo único que dijo.

-Llegué ayer por la noche.-dijo tímidamente.

Él la abrazó, pero ella no hizo lo mismo…

-Entonces…¿me has olvidado?-preguntó él sintiendo que su corazón ya no aguantaría más dolor.

Ella quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida…

-Mamá…¿quién es ese señor?.-dijo una voz infantil. Ella tenía el cabello del color del chocolate, con los ojos de su madre y su piel blanca.

Él se quedó sorprendido, sólo sintió una punzada en su corazón…-"Sí me ha olvidado, pero yo no he hecho lo mismo... te sigo amando…que iluso yo al creer que ella todavía me ame".

-Él es…

-Soy un amigo de tú mamá-ocultó su dolor para sonreírle tiernamente a la pequeña-Me llamo Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto…-dijo él agachándose hasta la altura de la niña y ofreciéndole su mano.

-Me llamo Sayami.-le dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano del joven.

-Sayami, hija, ve a jugar un momento y cuando te pase la voz vienes, ¿entendiste?

-Sí mamá.-se dirigió a Tai.-Hasta luego señor Yagami.

Tai hizo un gesto con la mano y luego cuando ella se fue se volvió a Sora.

-Tienes una hija muy linda… veo que seguiste con tu vida…yo..yo no puedo decir lo mismo…

-Tai, hay algo que quiero decirte…la razón por la cual me fui fue porque.-ella fue interrumpida por la voz de su interlocutor.

-No, no me lo digas, ya lo sé, no me amabas… está bien, yo te entiendo.

-No es eso, mi madre estaba en contra de nosotros, me dijo que no te volviera a ver, me obligó a salir del país… tuve que acceder, no quería que te haga daño, sin embargo yo lo he hecho.

-Sora…pero ¿cómo?... ¿por qué?

-Ella creía que tú no eras lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Ella murió hace dos años, y ahí recién puede irme de su lado. Yo al principio no sabía si volver, si buscarte…-su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pero él la abrasó

-No te preocupes. Tenías derecho a volver a empezar, casarte, tener una familia.

-Tai yo nunca te dejé de amar.

-Yo aún lo hago.

Ella se separó de él, e hizo una señal que dio a entender a su hija que volviera.

La pequeña vino entre saltos y risas, era tan inocente tan alegre y jovial…

-Hija ¿quieres decirle al señor que es lo que quiere para tú cumpleaños?.-dijo ella sonriendo. Él se agachó de nuevo para escuchar su respuesta.

-Quisiera un PAPÁ!.-dijo ella feliz-voy a cumplir 4 años dentro de unos meses, y ya llevo tiempo queriendo un Papá, espero que esta vez lo pueda tener.

Él sorprendido ante las palabras de la niña, no supo que decir ¿qué era lo que Sora le trataba de decir?

-Mi pequeña Sayami, él es tu Papá.-dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su amado.

Él cargó a la pequeña, sólo seguía su corazón, era una extraña sensación, pero sabía que ella le decía la verdad, ella era su hija…

-¿Cómo?… yo no sé que decirte.

-Te prometí que siempre seré tuya…-le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Te he recuperado y ahora me devuelves la alegría y a nuestra hermosa hija…gracias.

Miró a la niña que tenía en sus brazos y le preguntó.-¿Te gustan los helados?

-Si!!.-dijo abrazándolo-pero más me gusta que estes a mi lado, siempre te he esperado, mama decía que tu también nos esperabas…te quiero…papá.

Él sólo la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente luego la bajó y la tomó de la mano. Sayami tomó con la otra la mano de Sora y caminaron así hasta la heladería.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?... le habían devuelto todo, su amor y el fruto de este, y ahora si que nunca las dejaría ir, jamás…

-Sora…¿Te casas conmigo?...

-Sí….

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**HoLa!! Espero que les haya gustado, se me vino a la mente y no pude dejar de escribir, sé que es un poco corto, pero espero que les haya agradado.**

**El poema que está aquí, es mío, así que espero haya sido bueno para ustedes…**

**A veces creo que soy un poco cursi, pero no puedo con mi genio, me encanta escribir cosas así, aunque no siempre lo hago… A los que lo lean …Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en pasra por aquí…GRACIAS**

**Bueno me despido hasta un próximo fic…**

**TaBy…. 3xD!**


End file.
